Agent Futino
by city0fth3d3ad
Summary: Agent Futino was always different. She only wanted to be herself, but now she's been thrown into a whirlwind of different adventures. Saving the Mockingjay, helping out Connor and Abby with Dinosaurs. Giving the Nexus a helping hand. Her life is turned upside down when she meets 1 boy who changes everything. Hunger Games/Primeval/All Time Low/The Power of Five crossover. Enjoy.
1. Introduction

Agent Futino – Introduction

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Primeval, All Time Low or The Power of Five series that will be introduced later. This introduction to the fanfiction was written by my step-sister for my birthday but has very kindly let me carry it on. The next chapter will be written completely by me. Also please note that my surname is NOT Futino. I have changed this for internet security. Thank you and enjoy!_

I wanted to do something, but there was so little I could do. I couldn't just let him die, that much was certain, but he would not escape the claws of the mutts that tore into him. He'd have to have surgery when I rescued him, but he would still be alive and perfect.

I took a deep breathe and plunged into battle, diving form the hovercraft that had flown me into the capitol. He was still there, still be mauled.

I had to work quickly, but Katniss' screams distracted me and I had to reposition myself. I quickly caught my bearings, posed myself, and shot an arrow from my bow. It's tip buried deep into the mutts brain, straight through the eye socket. The mutt who had his teeth sunken into my targets neck.

"Agent Futino," my headset spoke to me, it's voice rough and so obviously male. "Your orders were clear."

"Yeah," I yelled back. "Well maybe I should disagree with them Boss. You may be in charge of the mission, but you're not in charge of me."

"Do not disrespect me Agent Futino!" my Boss yelled back. "We'll talk about this when you return to base."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn't see me. I had to do this though; I had to disobey my boss. Even though he was a ruthless man, he had helped me reach where I am now and I felt a deep debt to him. He was kind to me, most of the time, but flipped at the slightest knowledge of my disobedience. I chuckled when I first came into base with, what was now, my signature black hair with electric blue tips. He went ballistic, but saw it was staying. In good grace, he accepted it for what it was: my need to be different, to stand out and to be myself.

I had always been different, even as a child. I soured higher in academics than most kids my age and my Boss noticed me when I started college. Even though I was only 16, nearly 17, he offered me the job of being one of his agents, made me who I am today. I have tattoo's now too; he didn't mind me getting them. He was funny like that.

I called him Boss because he real name never seemed to fit.

But now I had to disobey the man that had pulled me out of what I referred to 'as a never ending pit' in my life. I had to go and save someone whom I had only heard stories about. I had to not save the Mockingjay. There was no reason to anyway, she was completely safe.

Katniss watched as I scooped up the man I had risked my life (and sanity) to save, Instead of showing her usual, unemotional face, her face was spread with gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I nodded. "Tell no-one."

"But Annie."

"She would soon be reunited with him anyway," I walked off, carrying the man in my strong arms.

I went back over to the hovercraft and placed the man on a gurney that had been placed there by one of the pilots. Once he was strapped on the craft, along with myself, we set off on a course for my home; the headquarters for the organisation that had recruited me when I was 16.

"Finnick Odair," I said, to the now sleeping man. "Welcome to HELL."

HELL, or the Honours Elite Leaders of the Law, was a top secret organisation that moved to eliminate stupidity, violence and to let people be independent, without the fear of them being targetted.

I was chosen after some kids targeted me in school because of the way I dressed. Part-time, I was an agent of HELL, the rest, I was an artist. A graphic designer, who worked for Disney Pixar and helped make some of their newest animations. I loved to draw in my spare time; made sure homework was done, and had some great friends. But I dressed in dark clothing and was called an 'emo' because of it.

I was told to go home and slit my wrists, but I showed them the day of my recruitment. Most of the kids who made fun of me were either teen parents or worked for supermarkets, pushing trolleys.

I had a great life now; two jobs I loved, an amazing home, my own horse and two dogs, a German Sheppard and a Husky/Wolf Hybrid. I lived with a guy who over the past couple of months had become my best friend. His name was Alex Gaskarth and he was the lead singer in his band, All Time Low. He often had to go on tours, but I didn't mind. The organisation had picked up on him in press stories and had seen him as a pretty important, strong person. When they asked if he'd like the protection of HELL, he gladly agreed.

There was another guest at the headquarters, someone else we had saved from the Capitol. Rue Anne Summers: tribute to the 74th Hunger Games. No-one had understood how we managed to rescue her. Hell, all I know is that she was being transported to the base and that was my mission. I knew she was dead, so I thought is a bit cruel to give her family no sense of closure. But the Boss told me that he knew what he was doing and that he was doing it for the good of this girl's family.

I returned to fine Rue back in the infirmary, along with Katniss' sister, Primrose Everdeen.

Prim had been taken here by another one of my colleagues and I knew that this was risky. She was the Mockingjay's sister; heaven knows what Katniss would so when she found out we took here

"I had to," explained the Boss. "I know that you're upset Emily, but you have to understand that I had to take her."

"Why?" I yelled. It made no sense.

We were in the Boss's office, I having hammered his door down until he let me in, but he told me that it was necessary to take Katniss' sister when he finally answered.

"Primrose Everdeen was going to die today, if we had not intervened," the Boss explained. "She is the sister of the Mockingjay and things are scheduled to happen that would change the world and inspire thousands. It is important, for the moment, that Katniss believes her sister to be dead. That she believes Rue to be dead. Until the time comes where she is inspired by their return. I will know when that is to happen though."

"What things are to happen?" I frowned.

"Things between and with Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

I noticed someone else in the infirmary too. "Why do you have Madge Undersee at base too? I thought that she was killed in the bombings."

"She was, but we brought her back. It is important for our ultimate goals."

_Ultimate goals_; sometimes this organisation was so cryptic that I often wondered why I was even here. I loved it here, of course, it was my home, but I was frustrated by the secrecy and having a boss that acted as a friend at one point, then a business man the next.

I went back to my own apartment. The base was literally a village: filled with shops, apartments, a large hospital, land to grow things on and to keep animals, a training centre and the headquarters where we received our missions, all for the organisation's workers. There was also an extra-large forest, filled with game we could hunt with any weapon we chose. We were asked to respect and use every part of the animal we killed, but our shots were kept quick and clean. All of us having been trained in most weapons made that easier.

I thought about the game in the forest and grabbed my bow from it's case.

The deer I killed took only one arrow. It was a young doe, not young enough to be a baby, but one that had tender and tasty meat. I skinned it, leaving the pelt for the tanners, and then cleaned the meat. I was thinking venison burger for dinner.

Rue, Finnick and Prim were still in the headquarters' infirmary, so I had to wait until I would be able to see them when they were transferred to hospital. I made the burgers and sat down to draw some horses. Alex was still on tour, so I would have the apartment to myself for a couple of weeks.

My phone rang and I thought of shutting it off, but reconsidered when I saw that it was one of the infirmary's nurses.

She told me that Finnick was awake and that he was thrashing in his bedm struggling with all the staff that tried to calm him. I was to come straight away. I hurriedly ran out of the apartment, making sure that everything was locked and safe before running. I took my bow case with me too; I had a strange feeling that I would need it.

Finnick was indeed awake, but he was very much alert too, and this was the bad side to it.

"Who are you!?" he screamed at the nurses. "Where am I?!"

"Mr Odair," I saw that the Boss had made an appearance. "Would you please calm yourself?"

Finnick looked like he was far from becoming calm. "CALM!? I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND TAKEN TO WHO KNOWS WHERE!"

"Actually, you have been taken to HELL."

"HELL?!"

"Not Hell as in the dimension of the dead. HELL is in the Honours Elite Leaders of the Law. We are a secret organisation and we mean people like you no harm."

Finnick finally calmed, but he frowned. "People like me?"

"People who are not a threat to the organisations goals," I explained. "We shouldn't really discuss what those goals are though. It wouldn't be safe."

"How would it not be safe?"

"You wouldn't be safe because you knew too much. We have to protect you from the CHAVS."

"Chavs? Isn't that a type of style?"

"No I mean the group, CHAVS. Cool, Hot, Ambitious and Victorious Sections. But we have another name for them, here at hell: Cold, Hateful, Assholish and Vicious Sados."

"Why do you call them that?"

"If you'd have met one of them, you would've agreed? They only like people for their bodies and, if you don't have the look or the attitude, then you aren't worth the time of day. Here at HELL, we accept anyone, as long as they are accepting of others."

Finnick seemed to really settle here at the base, but it was soon time for the first part of my mission to start. Alex was back and we'd had a great time, laughing and joking. He told me all about his tour. He was going to go and broadcast another song on the radio station down from where we lived: it was one of his contributions to the cause.

"I'll be back for dinner," he said after picking up his guitar case. "Can you catch me some prawns. A seafood platter would be good for tea so we can use up that lobster and the rest of those crabs."

"Okay," I said. "Oh! I made a cheesecake yesterday, we can have that too."

He laughed, shook his head, then went out of the door. It was great living with my best friend. I took my fishing net out of the cupboard. I thought about taking Finnick with me, after all he was from a Distract that's speciality was fishing. Alex would love it if I managed to find him another partner to make music with too, but I don't think I could convince Finnick to rock on a guitar. Perhaps I should ask Katniss.

Oh hell no, that would be a disaster.

Besides, I didn't think that I would be able to bring her here to base, even if she did see me. The Boss would probably agree that it was best for her to remain where she was. She was important to a mission, so I couldn't imagine that taking her to this place would be with the best intentions.

That reminded me, I needed to contact the Boss and Connor and Abby, who were helping me with a prehistoric mission, involving the anomalies they were studying. I knew that Connor had a crush on Abby, everyone knew that, but I really needed him to focus on this one mission, which would mean that he would need to be away from Abby for a few weeks. Poor guy.

Yeah; this mission was going to take a while.

But then, so were the other five missions I had on my plate. I was a busy girl, but I always managed to make some free time for myself and my friends.

Again, there was something that reminded me of what I needed to do.

Emily and Daisy were really grateful for the call I gave them, we needed to coordinate anyway. Their missions, which included keeping a close eye on the infamous Katniss Everdeen, was a success. Well, having Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy on your side made it so much easier. I didn't want to be there if Katniss ever found out she was being set up though; she would have our guts.

Then the CHAVS thought to intervene. Again.

Ugh, I really hated it when we had a mission compromised by those idiots. How they managed to open a door was beyond me, let alone get in the way of HELL. But Emily rang me, saying that is was urgent that I came down and help thanks to a CHAV girl's infiltration. All the time I was thinking, as I went to grab my coat and mounted my bike, _what could that oompa loompa do that was so bad?_

I wish I never asked now.

YUCK!

Ugh, I knew that those oompa loompas were gross, but I didn't think they were this bad. I can't believe once of them tried to sell herself, no charge intended to be given (at least not money wise), onto **GALE HAWTHORNE**! What's more, she would have succeeded if not for HELL's intervention. Though, to be fair to poor Gale, she did kidnap him and use CHAV's gadgets to turn his mind into mush. I think that was what the used to get more people to come into their group and to turn people into mind slaves: like teachers.

There was a reason I called them oompa loompas: the girls always wore this orange fake tan (that they swore was their own skin colour and looked natural) that made them turn the same colour as the oompa loompas from Willy Wonker and the Chocolate Factory.

I had to stop this, I couldn't let Agent Hawthorne get with a slag. I ripped the girl away, and she was a heavy one, believe me, once I had jumped from my bike. She has three mind slaves with her, a teacher and two boys. She also managed to drag Gale from, what I assumed, was her house to escape from Emily and Daisy. I had jumped onto her as she was dragging Gale to the back of a van parked outside the house. She scream at me, tried to hit me, but I got her down with one well-delivering punch. I didn't think she'll be able to talk with fat and split lips, which I was proud of Gale for delivering, but oh well. Plus I think the force of my punch had managed to break a few ribs. Hopefully, a hospital would patch her up enough to not have me landed for assault.

We were allowed to hunt and kill CHAVS in HELL, but it was a pain because we had to haul their bodies back to base in order to not be caught by the law. Ugh, it was so complicated being me. Sae lah vie.

I rode back to base; the intent to find out more on our Hunger Games mission, the one that Prim, Rue and Madge had been rescued for. The Boss was there to greet me, like always, but he had brought Finnick, Rue, Prim and Madge along with him.

I pulled my helmet off and frowned. "There were no casualties and Daisy is currently wiping the memory of Agent Hawthorne.

The Boss nodded. "I know and that is fine. In fact, it puts us ahead of schedule. We need to start making some deliveries now."

I nodded. "Okay, when do we start?"

"Now."

"NOW! But we barely have any data or anything."

"I have many people in this mission. This is top priority for the moment, which is why I haven't been on your case for updates."

I frowned again; I had wondered about that.

"We need to get the ball rolling Agent Futino," the Boss continued. "It has all happened too fast."

I was back in the hovercraft, flying over the place where I had first found Finnick.

Finnick was with me, as was Madge, and we were tracing our footsteps (well, in this case we were flying) back so that I could meet up with Annie, whom I had spoken to over the phone. Once I saw the heavily pregnant yound girl, sitting where the new Finnick Odair airport had placed a landing dock for us, I smiled at Finnick.

"Okay Finnick," I said, giving him a hug goodbye. "This is your stop."

"I can't believe it," he whispered.

I laughed: had had been in a state of shock since I had called Annie and she had told me, over the loud speaker, that she was pregnant with Finnick's child. Finnick had been so excited when, after being away from home for a few months, he was finally going back to see his one true love. Annie was told not to call Katniss until Rue made it home. I couldn't figure out why though.

The Boss had managed to bring life back to Thresh too, but this was not my mission so I wasn't informed until last night, when I was told that I was to be taking him and Rue home in a weeks time. But for now, it was up to make sure that Finnick and Annie were ruinted and that Madge was dropped off in District 13, with the other District 12 survivors.

Finnick jumped off the hovercraft, the first quick movement after ha had found out he was going to be a Dad, and he ran over to Annie, who had just appeared at the landing dock. Madge was to come with us to the airport restaurant. The capitol had built an airport where Finnick was last seen, thinking he was dead and that it was an honour to his memory so that his spirit could forever be remembered. Proved what they knew; they should have built a boat and called it Finnick so that he could forever remain with the sea, just like they knew he belonged. It's funny how your belief could be changed just because someone else was there when you died and wanted to input their own beliefs.

I grinned at Finnick, knowing that he could barely see me through the embrace he had trapped himself in, but that he would appreciate it all the same.

"Ready to go Madge?" I asked her. But she wasn't. She didn't want to go at all.

After everyone had been saved, the Boss asked Gale to become Agent Hawthorne. He accepted joyfully. So while him and Madge were both at headquarters, they'd become very close and now she was reluctant to leave him behind. He and Madge had got to learn more about each other and, hey ho, they fell in love. It really was as simple as that.

Though I guess that, with love, there was no such thing as expectations and simplicity.

I had to hand it to the Boss; he really did know how to produce a successful mission. We had managed to disarm some members of the CHAVS and provide some peace of mind to so many people.

Katniss, Peeta and Gale had completed what they were meant to do, according to the Boss: they had managed to get ahead of revolution and make it a success. Speaking of Katniss I heard that her and Peeta were getting married, this time, for real.

I had found this out after her sister Prim had called me at one o'clock in the morning, though I was a little ratty at the early morning phone call, I smiled when she told me the news.

"That's great Prim," I said.

"Yeah I know," I could tell she was grinning. "I'm going to be brides maid, I can't wait! By the way Emily, did you ever find out what the full mission was?"

"No, but the thing about this organisation is that we can't be privy to everything. There are many secrets, but you know that you are fighting for the right side and that you can always expect the unexpected."

I was still thinking about what I said when I ended the phone call to Prim. Even when Alex can home from his band mates house at 3am he noticed something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a concerned expression upon his face.

"Do you think we fight for the right reasons?" I asked, as he placed his guitar case on the floor.

"I think we do, even when we're not sure. I'll always remember, I'll never second guess the things I've done. I've got too much left to say and too much to become. That is my view."

I smiled at the guy who even though he was slightly older, was my best friend. It was a funny thought, that only 8 months ago I had left school and I didn't even know Alex.


	2. Chapter 1

Agent Futino – Chapter 1

I cursed at my phone as it began vibrating at 2 in the morning and rolled my eyes as the Boss' name lit up. What on earth could he possibly want at this time in the morning.

"Get down to base now," he commanded. Something in his voice told me that he wasn't being harsh for the sake of it, something had really shaken him up.

Suddenly I wasn't worried about waking up Alex, if something really serious had happened, he'd understand. Without bothering to change out of the vest top and jogging bottoms I'd gone to bed in, I pulled on my coat and boots and hurried out of the apartment.

I carefully navigated my way through the carefully placed corridors leading the base room. When I arrived there was no one there. Despite the fact that it was 2am, it seemed to silent. That kind of silence you get in a horror movie and you _know_ that something is going to jump out any minute. I almost turned away, thinking it was a stupid prank, but something kept me there.

Nothing jumped out but I heard a voice coming from one of the labs. However it wasn't the Boss who had shouted. It was Daisy.

I ran forward pulling the pistol out of the inside of my coat. Kicking open the door, I charged inside. Only to find Daisy stood in the corner of the room with the Boss on the floor in front of her. The pair of them looked scared witless.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny," I breathed, only to find out they were joking.

I felt a sudden blow to my head and a gun shot at the same time. For a moment I thought it was me that had been shot but seconds after I realised it wasn't. It was too late anyway. I'd fainted and the whole world had gone black.

It was Connors voice that I woke up to, he wasn't taking to me though. It was the Boss he was talking to, or arguing with, should I say.

I remained silent, wanting to know what was going on and not wanting to change the course of conversation by getting up. Besides, I didn't know how badly I'd injured my head, or how it been injured either.

"You shouldn't have shot! How many times do I have to say it. These creatures are of importance. You changed the whole evolutionary time line!"

"I haven't got time for that crap! Agent Futino was nearly eaten alive by that, that.. _thing_," the Boss groaned.

"That thing was a velociraptor for your information," Abby snapped. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were helping Emily... Agent Futino, but just be more careful in the future."

I moaned, the pain in my head had had a bigger impact than what I'd thought. As I sat up it pounding in my temple, throwing my head back to the pillow.

"Emily?" I heard Connors voice but it seemed pretty distant.

"Yep. I'll be fine, just a minor head injury." I lied. I didn't want to make a big deal in case I was relieved of my agent duties for a few days.

The Boss cut in, "Well the good news is, it wasn't a fatal blow and the bad news is, it's still a head injury. To tell you the truth, you're lucky that Connor and Abby are over here at this moment in time."

I scowled at him. I knew that I was fine, I didn't need him giving me all that rubbish. He was right now, Connor and Abby were only on a temporary break here in the US.

I tried to get up to my feet and few times and kept failing. After 4 or 5 shots at it, I finally managed. No one was too happy about the fact that I was going to carry on as normal.

While everyone glared at me, I'm not sure because they were shocked I was able to get up, or annoyed at the fact I was doing so, I finally decided to ask what was really bothering me.

"What actually happened?"

Abby and Connor looked at each other. I could tell that this wasn't going to be great.

"An anomaly opened. I know that doesn't sound to bad because it's something we'd usually deal with on a weekly basis. However they've never opened outside of the UK before. Not that we're aware of," Abby sighed.

"Then a raptor came through, which explains what The Boss and Daisy were doing down here. They shot it just as it was about to attack you, it fell in your direction and you went sprawling across the floor," Connor added.

The Boss didn't look impressed.

"What's the matter with you then?" I nodded my head at him, "You don't seem too happy considering I'm obviously fine."

Then I realised I'd been a little harsh. Sometimes I forget everything he'd done for me.

"Abby and Connor want us to go back to the UK with them. They need a little help for a while. Consider it another mission I suppose."

I paused. _The UK._ What about our missions here?


End file.
